Steven and The Wolf
by Galaxy Knight
Summary: When Steven has problems and the crystal gems aren't around to help him, who can he talk to? Who can help him understand what he feels and help him move forward? A certain special doctor might be able to.


Steven was lying down on a couch, though this wasn't the couch inside his little beach home, this couch belonged to a special friend of his. Steven was waiting for him, they had a lot to talk about since they haven't seen each other for a while and Steven was looking forward to their meeting.

Soon enough he entered the room and when he saw Steven was already there and he gave a warm smile.

"Ah, good morning Mr. Universe, I see you're here a bit early." He said in his warm voice.

This man was not exactly a man; he only stood about a foot and half taller than Steven, he had bright blue eyes with a pair of round reading glasses, pointy ears, a periwinkle vest with a lighter purple tie, dark purple shorts, and a white furry tail… and paws.

He was odd to most people, but Steven found his presence pleasant and inviting.

"Nice to see you to Doctor Wolf, and can you please call me Steven?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course, it's been a while since our last session that I forgot you prefer a more formal environment." He took his seat and reached for his note pads, they were mostly just observations he had made about Steven previously. "So Steven, tell me what's on your mind."

Steven exhaled. "Well, recently I've been having more problems with my responsibilities as a gem."

"Are you still having trouble finding your place in the Crystal Gems?"

Steven shook his head. "No no, our talks have taught me that I need to be the best me I can be and I still remember that whenever I go on missions."

"That's good to hear. But if you're problem isn't about your role then what's causing you such trouble?"

"It's about… the Homeworld gems."

That got the doctor's attention. "Oh? You mean the gems that came to Earth a while back?"

Steven nodded.

"Well they did disrupt your life, they threatened your home, and they brought all kinds of terrible things with them. I can understand why their presence would make you feel unease."

"It isn't just about them… it's about me to."

"I… don't think I understand."

"Lapis was the first gem I ever met from Homeworld, she seemed really nice and I thought we became friends really quickly. But when I got her out of the mirror she attack the gems and they attacked her; I know she didn't mean it, she was just scared and confused and wanted to get back home. I helped fix her gem, and then I saw her smile and it seemed like everything was going to be okay."

"After that Lapis told us that two more gems were coming to Earth and I thought that maybe if they were like her they would leave Earth alone once they see how amazing. But… no matter what we did they were just mean and wanted to hurt us and now Jasper and Lapis are trapped on the bottom of the ocean and we still don't know where Peridot is."

The doctor nodded after hearing all this. "And you think this is your fault somehow?"

Steven rubbed his eyes. "It's just… am I wasting my time? Are these Homeworld gems just bad and there's no way of changing them? And I am I wrong for wanting to make them nicer instead of just fighting them?"

Wolf thought about this for a little bit before he responded, he knew Steven was a very emotional boy so this issue must have been deeply bothering him. But he also knew that he was rational and if he led him to the root of his problem he could understand it and then conquer it.

"Hmm, I can see why you're upset. You feel as though your efforts to try and reform these gems aren't working, you feel like it's a waste."

Steven nodded again.

"But perhaps instead of focusing on what doesn't work, you should try and find what does work instead."

"You mean try and do to them what I did with Lapis?"

Wolf nodded. "If she was willing to lock herself deep within the ocean for you, whereas before she was attacking you, I would say you've changed her quite a bit. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I can see that."

"What you need to focus on is what these gems are lacking that makes them so hostile towards you and the Earth. In this case I believe it is love."

Steven's eyes went wide like he was having a realization. "Oh, you mean like the love Pearl always talks about? The kind my mom showed them?"

"Exactly. Your mother seemed to give each of the gems a sense of love and a sense of hope, and now you've continued to not only inspire them but you also inspired Lapis."

"So… you think I can do it?"

"It may take some time, like you said these gems aren't like the kind mentors you've come to know. Because they're different they'll need to be approached in different ways; but as long as you stay by their side and try to befriend them I know that you'll be able to get through to them eventually."

Steven laughed a bit to himself. "Thanks doc, I needed this."

Wolf nodded. "You're welcome my friend. Shall we pick this up another time?"

"I'd like that, I always try to-"

"Steven!"

Suddenly Steven heard his name being called and that brought him out of the world he was experiencing.

* * *

"Steven, what are you doing?" Pearl asked him.

The gems had been off on a mission for most of the day so they were surprised when they came home to find Steven laying on his bed with Connie sitting next to him wearing her pointless glasses, a clip on tail, and a pair of wolf ears.

Steven and Connie waved at the gems awkwardly; this was something they had only done together so it was strange to have the gems involved.

"Just… playing a game." He said nervously.

"Doesn't look like any game I've ever seen." Amethyst said.

The trio walked up to the two children, Garnet crossed her arms and decided to lead the conversation.

"Steven, please explain what you were doing."

Although Steven wanted to keep this a secret he really didn't have a choice now, he had to put everything on the table.

"Well, one time when Connie came over she had this book she was reading. She told me it was about psychology and she explained to me that psychologists help people when they have problems."

Pearl scoffed. "Humans, they can't deal with their own problems so they need someone else to work them out for them."

Steven twiddled his fingers together. "Actually… Connie's sorta been my psychologist for a little while now."

The gems were silent, surprised but not wanting to be critical.

"All this gem stuff is a lot to take in, and sometimes I have hard time dealing with it. I want to talk to you but you all have problems of your own so… Connie and I had the idea to talk to each other about our problems and we've been doing so for a little while now."

"Why was she dressed up as a wolf?" Garnet asked.

"Oh, that's because Connie read that wolves are really smart and because when she showed me a picture of a psychiatrist I thought he looked like my Dr. Wolfenstien doll."

Steven got the doll and showed it to the gems, it looks exactly the same as he saw in his mind.

Pearl picked up the doll and examined it further. "So... Connie has been helping you work out your issues and she does so by dressing up as a wolf?"

Steven nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

"That a little ridiculous Steven."

"I think it sounds helpful." Garnet added.

"Wha- Garnet!"

"If Connie helps Steven with his problems I think that's a good thing."

Connie nodded in a thankful manner; it was nice to have her work appreciated by others.

"In fact… I think maybe it could help the rest of us with our problems as well."

That idea excited Connie but also made her nervous. "Oh I don't know about that, I mean I'm not that good…"

"If you're good enough for Steven you're good enough for the rest of us."

Garnet led all the gems towards Steven's bed, they sat down in a row all facing Connie.

In preparation Connie picked up her clip board and adjusted her ears. She coughed in her throat and got back into her persona.

"So, Crystal Gems… tell me what's on your mind."

 **You get a bonus point if you know where Doctor Wolf is from.**

 **I may continue this as a series of one shots but I'm busy with other things so maybe not. I'll see how this story goes over.**


End file.
